Do You Believe in Miracles?
by Tori Kyon Hime
Summary: Two kunoichi from the Village hidden in the mist experience a freak accident and are then transported to the Leaf Village. What will happen? A big mix of comedy, drama, romance, and everything else a good story could have : LeexOC GaaraxOC NarutoxHinata
1. Unlucky Lee

Unsuspecting Genin

Author's Note: Ok, well, this has 2 of my OC's in it. Whoopdidoo. And also, let's just say that they are all 14, but no timeskip. It just makes the story easier to follow. Thank you. Ths is the 1st chapter, and I hope to get the next ones up soon. I would appreciate reviews, and if you MUST flame, then go ahead, but it really isn't helping anyone. Well, I hope you enjoy!

-Kyon

It was a lovely day in the Leaf village; the lotus flowers were in bloom, the variety of birds that thrived there were singing their hearts out. And one particular ninja was _screaming_ his heart out. "I want RAMEN! I'm going to be late for class if I don't get some right now!" Naruto, the blond bombshell, was trying to push his way to the front of the extremely long line at the Ichiraku Noodle Shop. At the back of the line were some comrades; Neji, Shikamaru, Rock Lee, Kiba, and Sasuke, embarrassed to even be _seen_ with the kid. "When I become hokage, you guys are all gonna get it, believe it!" He screeched as the crowd threw him back to the end of the line. Shikamaru grabbed him by his flamboyant orange jumpsuit and looked him in the eye. "Will you just shut up? You are gonna get us all kicked out before we even get something to eat! You are such a drag." Shikamaru dropped him and looked the other direction, pretending he didn't even know Naruto. Neji was spacing out during the whole thing, or so it seemed. His eyes were on nothing in particular, and it seemed like he was in his own little world. Kiba was a bit off from the noodle shop playing fetch with Akamaru, while Lee was too busy looking for the perfect flower for Sakura. He paid the flower cart owner once he picked out a yellow daffodil. He returned to the group, he started practicing his love speech with himself, a little louder than was probably intended. "Sakura, this flower represents my undying love for you. I will protect you with my life and love you always. Will you be mine? You will? Wonderful." Once he escaped his dream world, a deep red blush overcame his face when he realized all the guys were staring at him with "What the hell?" expressions on their faces. He slowly said, "I am-uh- just going to see how the girls are doing at the table over there" and crept away slowly, feeling ridiculed. He started heading over to a table shaded with an umbrella where Ino, Sakura, Tenten, Hinata, and Temari were sitting. They were gossiping and giggling, much like Lee thought they would be doing. Lee already had his love-speech planned out, and he was thinking of a charming way to go by it. His thinking was interrupted when he heard Naruto cursing about something. What a fool he was. Lee approached the table and gingerly tapped Sakura on the shoulder.

"Hello, Sakura? It is me, Rock Lee, and I just wanted to say that I uh- well, I wanted to tell you that, um.." He soon realized that taijutsu was _nowhere _near as hard as talking to a beautiful girl. Everything was so much easier in his head, but he was starting to feel that Sakura was just waiting for him to mess up. He could hear the other girls chattering and laughing about the situation.

"Well? What do you want? Out with it already!" Sakura said in her rude manner. You could tell by the look on her face that she was embarrassed to even be _seen_ with Lee.

She started to blush out of embarrassment, but not out of love.

Lee hesitantly placed the flower in front of Sakura. "Sakura, have this flower; a beautiful flower for a beautiful girl." He was overly embarrassed at the fact that he couldn't even

get out the words without messing up. Tenten stopped her conversation and tried to help her partner along. "You look very beautiful today." She mouthed to him.

"Sakura, you look very beautiful today. Would you- would you be my girlfriend?"

There was a long, very, very, very awkward silence. It seemed as though Sakura couldn't decide if she wanted to strangle him or cut him into a million pieces. She finally screamed so the whole world could hear, "Lee, for the MILLIONTH time I DON'T LIKE YOU!!! AS A MATTER OF FACT, I HATE YOU FOR MAKING ME LOOK SO STUPID!" And with that, she poured her green tea that she was previously sipping all over his head. She then took the flower that Lee had given her and threw it to the floor as she started to leave.

Lee was left soggy and gloomy. "Lee, I am very sorry about that. I am sure she didn't mean it." Hinata tried to comfort him but it obviously didn't work.

"God, that Sakura sure is a freak. And she calls _me_ a pig!" Ino added.

Temari comfortingly whispered to Lee, "Hey, I hear that we are getting two new kunoichi from the village hidden in the mist today. There was a weird freak accident and they are going to become Leaf ninja. I hear they are very beautiful as well. Maybe you'll have better luck with them, okay?"

Lee was about to answer when he saw an amazingly beautiful girl walk up to the spot where Sakura had thrown the daffodil. She whispered to the flower, "Wow, what a beautiful flower! Poor thing, what kind of a person would be so cruel as to throw it here? It's marvelous!" She picked it up and cradled it in her arms as if it were a child.

Lee looked at the girl with utmost curiosity. She was beautiful. Even more than beautiful, she seemed kind. She wore a mist headband around her forehead. Lee stared at her, knowing that she was one of the transfer students. He was very pleased with the idea, and hoped that she would be placed in his squad.

He kept his gaze on her, watching as she went to replant the flower in a small flower patch not to far away. As soon as she finished patting the ground around it, she kindly whispered, "There, all better."

She felt a presence, as though someone was watching her and looked to see a green clad ninja staring back at her. Her emerald eyes could not be taken off of him. He seemed polite and gentle, something that was rare in her village. They just kept this staring trance, until finally Rock Lee replied to Temari, "I guess your right."

As he walked to his squad's meeting place to start his training, he said to himself, "I guess you are." He smiled. "I guess you are."


	2. Exchange Students

"Youthful squads, we have called you here today to introduce two new ninja to the leaf village." Guy called out to the squads and their senseis. The crowd of genin looked bored out of their minds. They yawned, and some even were falling asleep.

Guy was disappointed by their lack of "youth". He sighed, and ran a hand through his bowl-shaped hair. He then had an idea that would probably attract their attention.

"Did I mention that they are both _kunoichi?_ He knew that the male ninja would be interested now.

All of the male ninja cocked their heads to where Guy was talking. He had their attention now for sure. He continued. "Their names are Torihime Shindo and Kyon Ikumi. They are both what you may call 'permanent transfer students' from the village hidden in the Mist. They will both be staying here as ninja, and we will assign them to new squads."

The male ninja seemed eager to meet the new genin, while some of the female ninja had a look of jealousy across their face, especially Sakura.

"Please step out, Torihime" Guy boomed.

A beautiful blond came out to the crowd, waving in a polite manner. She had blond hair that was kept in a bun, with two single strands that hung down in blue lace. She had marvelous blue eyes, and an attractive face. She wore blue bird-patterned kimono top and a black mini skirt, with fishnet tights scaling her legs, all the way down to her traditional ninja shoes. She said in a cute voice, "Hello, nice to meet you all." She smiled.

Next, Kyon stepped out. She was very attractive. She had long golden brown hair that was put in two sectioned ponytails that hung down to her waist. She wore a scarlet kimono-style top with a golden peacock embroidered into it, while black flowy capris hung under. She had the traditional ninja shoes, except in red. Her new leaf headband was put around her forehead, while emerald eyes peeked out from behind bangs. "Hello." She said in the same polite manner as Torihime.

Now came the reaction to the two.

Some male ninja showed expressions on their faces that indicated they thought Torihime was beautiful, but none really showed much interest. But when it came to Kyon, they went a bit wild. There was Naruto's "WOAH! She's hotter than Sakura!" and Sasuke's "Yeah, she sure looks fine." And even Shino managed to smile.

Gaara stared at Torihime a bit. She was definitely beautiful. Gaara didn't want to admit it, but it was almost like love at first sight. His heart felt a stirring like it never had before. Usually, his heart only spoke of killing and the thirst for blood; it seemed as though it was made of stone. But now, though, it seemed to soften and harness a new emotion he hadn't ever experienced; love. He blushed at the thought. Blushing. Blushing felt good, Gaara thought. He smiled. He thought about Torihime; he soon realized that it really _was_ love at first sight.

Gaara only let out a small grin, but nobody seemed to notice.

"What do you think of the ladies?" Kankuro asked Gaara in his down-to-earth manner. Gaara did not respond, not even acknowledge his brother by looking at him. He just kept his stare on Torihime. Kankuro shot Temari a worried glance, and she equally returned it. Kankuro then playfully ruffled Gaara's hair, and said, "Look's like Mr. Sandman's finally in love."

Lee smiled. Kyon was very beautiful, but even more than beautiful, she did seem really nice and caring. He knew this was his chance, but he was still doubting the fact that he wasn't in love with Sakura anymore. He had loved Sakura since the moment he set eyes on her, so why should he let her down now? Lee decided to keep his heart with Sakura. He couldn't let her down, not now. But Kyon…..she seemed so……..wonderful. He shook his head. He wasn't going to love anyone other than Kyon, and that was that.

Neji grinned, something he rarely did. Even though he was never very caring about Lee, he still saw him as a sort of big-eyebrowed brother, even though he didn't want to admit it. He did care. And, he did seem to notice Lee's endless attempts of impressing Sakura, even though she returned the effort with rejection. Neji, who was actually more intelligent in the category of love than you would think, knew that this was Lee's big chance, and that he should take it. Kyon for sure would make a good friend, or even more than a friend.

He put his hand on Lee's shoulder. When Lee turned to see him, Neji said, "Lee, it's your big moment. Go for it."

Lee refused to reject Sakura, but he knew Neji was right. He didn't respond.

All the thinking and talking was interrupted by Kakashi. He flipped through a few papers he had been holding before and casually said, "Torihime Shindo, we have decided to place you in Kurenai Yuhi's team. Your new teammates are Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, and Hinata Hyuga." He directed her to her new squad and then exclaimed, "Kyon Ikumi, we have decided to place you in Might Guy's team. Your new teammates are Rock Lee, Neji Hyuga, and Tenten." He pointed to the team and Kyon went.

"Now," Kakashi smiled under his mask, "Let's start training."


	3. Talking

Author's Note- Sorry for this chapter being so short. I need reviews for inspiration! sucks reviews out of readers Yum yum. Thanks to everybody who reviewed my other fics. Well, Enjoy. -Kyon

"Is training always this hard?" Kyon asked, hesitantly trying to finish her 349th pushup; she still had 151 to go. Her first day of training consisted of 500 of everything. After 350, she collapsed in tired, breathless pile. She started laughing. Somehow, this situation reminded her of something, but she couldn't quite place it. She watched as Tenten gracefully continued her pushups. She looked like a professional.

Tenten paused. "Yes, training always is this hard. Guy sensei works us to the bone, and I'm not sure if that's a good thing." She laughed.

Kyon saw Lee coming around the track, probably already finishing his 500 laps. Once Kyon spotted him, she continued her pushups, trying to look as strong as ever. When he rounded the track, he just waved and continued. Kyon collapsed again. She let out a small laugh.

Tenten noticed Kyon's crush. "So….." Tenten stopped her pushups and sat next to Kyon. "I see you have your eye on a certain someone." He nudged Kyon in the shoulder.

Kyon blushed cherry red. "Oh, it's nothing really. I just was uh- well, um…" She stuttered, stumbling over the words.

"You like him, don't you?" Tenten said quietly.

"No, it's not that. I just well," Kyon couldn't keep up with her words. They kept stumbling out without any consent from the speaker. "Yes." Kyon said in a very small, quiet tone.

"Don't worry, I won't tell." Tenten said.

"Thank you very much." Kyon quietly replied. She blushed a bit. "Let's continue our training."

**Magically switching to Torihime's point of view…ooh. Magical. (sorry, I'm bored)**

"So, Torihime-chan, m-may I c-call you that?" Hinata said in her usual quiet voice.

"Of course" Torihime replied. She smiled.

"H-how do you like it here in Konoha? D-do you like it? Does it r-remind you of home?" Hinata said. She threw a kunai at a nearby target, hitting the bullseye.

Torihime paused her weapon tossing and was lost in an ocean of thought for a moment. "To tell you the truth Hinata, I don't really remember home. It makes me sad sometimes. I mean, every time I try to remember, it just escapes me, you know? I try to remember my family, my home, the one whom I was in love with-" Torihime looked the other direction. Was she even in love in her old home? She knew she was. She could remember someone's soft voice talking to her, soothing her. But it hurt; not knowing the name of the one she loved. A tear trickled down her cheek. It was followed by a lot more tears. She tried to wipe them away but it didn't work. A river was strting to form from her eyes down to her chin. She was angry. Angry at herself. Angry at the world. How could they have made her forget her love? It was terrible.

Hinata tapped Torihime on the shoulder. "T-torihime-chan, are you ok?"

"Yes, I- I think I'm going to be fine." Torihime said in a trembling voice.

"It's just that, sometimes I wish I could remember. I can't remember anything, not even my parents. It's weird." She stood up slowly and continued throwing weapons.

"Thank you Hinata."


	4. Emotions

That night, Torihime and Kyon met at a small café after their training.

**That night..**

"So, how was training with you Torihime?" Kyon asked as she sipped at an iced tea. It was a cool night, and the breeze made everything a bit cooler. Kyon shivered.

"It was great!" Torihime replied, taking a bite out of her meat pie. "I think I accomplished a lot, and my teammates are really nice. Hinata is extremely kind, and Kiba is funny. Shino is cool too. How about you?"

"Well, I got everything worked out of me. I'm tired. I only got acquainted with Tenten. I didn't really have time to meet with everyone else because the training was so extreme. It was fun nonetheless, though." Kyon laughed. She had her mind set on Lee, but she hadn't even had a proper introduction!

"Hey Kyon, during training , I found a nice place to rest. It's a little hill not too far away from here. There's a lotus pond and everything, I bet we can even get a good look at the stars from there. Wanna join me?" Torihime questioned.

"Sure!" Kyon replied with a smile.

**At the hill…**

It was very peaceful. The air smelled sweet of grass, and the star was spangled with brilliant shining stars. Kyon grasped the lush grass beneath her, and took in the sweet aroma, making herself at peace.

"Torihime, are we considered sisters?" Kyon asked innocently. Although they were both 14 and they had different parents, Kyon felt that Torihime was her big sister. Kyon always felt miniscule when compared to Torihime for no apparent reason, and she thought that Torihime was definitelty related to her in some way. She felt she could tell her anything, and that she would keep it safe in her heart.

Torihime thought for a moment. "Yes, I guess we are." She smiled. "You are my little sister. Why? Is there anything you wanted to tell me?"

"Actually, there is." Kyon said, A slight look of gloom coming over her face.

"I--- I miss Mom and Dad, but I can't even remember them! I can only vaguely remember two loving people who called me their angel. I can't even remember who they were!" Kyon abrubtly broke into tears. "Torihime, who did this to us? Why can't we remember our home, our family, our anything? I can't even remember if I had a brother or sister? Did someone brainwash us, or use some sort of memory sealing jutsu? Why?!? Why would somebody do such a horrible thing?" She wiped the tears from her eyes, but they kept coming. "You can't even remember your boyfriend. I bet you can't even remember if you had one! Who would do this to us? I feel torn and empty, and the worst part is we were moved here so we can't find out about ourselves since we don't live in the Mist village anymore! It's like somebody wanted us to suffer!" She started helplessly sobbing. Tears flowed out of her eyes, and she let them escape freely.

"I'm sorry Torihime." Kyon said a good 10 minutes later, wiping the tears from her swollen eyes. "I just want to remember."

Torihime took her into a loving embrace. "It's ok Kyon, I want to remember, too. Let's switch the topic, ok? So, um, is there anyone that you have developed a crush on?"

Kyon sat up. "Yes, there is actually. But I don't think he likes me back. I mean, he is so strong I bet he has millions of admirers. And he's cute and he seems nice. His name is…. Lee. Lee-kun." She blushed a bit.

"Don't worry Kyon, I bet he likes you. You are beautiful and gentle. Anyone to pass you up would be as much of a fool as someone to invite the kyuubi kitsune to dinner. Don't worry." Torihime comforted her 'sister'.

"Wait. What's that noise?" Kyon asked as she heard a pitter-patter sound in the distance. It was approaching. She looked behind her to see…. Lee. He was still up and training. It appeared he was running laps around Konoha.

Torihime saw the look of love and concern in Kyon's eyes, so she stood and wacked away backwards. "I'm going to see you later. You need some privacy." She winked and smiled at Kyon, who blushed as Lee approached.

Lee saw his unintroduced teammate and slowed his running to a slow walk. "Hello. Kyon, right?" Lee said politely.

"Yes, Kyon. Nice to meet you, Rock Lee, right?" Kyon blushed at the fact that he was being so polite to her.

Lee smiled. She was as cute as she was polite. He still didn't suspect that she had a crush onn him, though. "Yes. Please call me Lee. May I sit?" He said as he pointed to the spot next to her where Torihime was previously sitting. Kyon blushed. "Go ahead." She smiled.

**---Minor cliffhanger teehee---**

As Torihime backed away, watching the love scene to be, she bumped into an unsuspecting genin who happened to have red hair.

"I'm so sor-" She looked into his eyes. She knew him somehow.


	5. Under the Stars

She knew him somehow. He seemed so close to her, yet so far away. Could he have been- _him_? No. It couldn't be. He was from Suna. She wasn't. It couldn't be. She soon came to, and realized that she was apologizing for bumping into him.

"I- I'm sorry. Please forgive me." Torihime apologized, looking deep into his aquamarine eyes.

"Oh, it's ok. It really is." He said, dragging the last word.

"Torihime Shindo, yes? My name is Gaara. Gaara of the desert. Very nice to meet you." He said, staring straight into her blue eyes.

**-**

Rock Lee and Kyon just lay on the grassy hill without saying a word. For no apparent reason whatsoever, Lee scooted closer to Kyon, so that they were only a few inches apart.

"Kyon, why are you blushing so much?" Lee innocently asked. He really had no clue about why this was so. You could say he was a bit dimwitted in this matter.

"Oh, um, no reason. It's just, uh, well, never mind." Her lack of speech made her blush even more. Lee was only a few inches away from her. How did that happen?

"So" Kyon tried to make conversation. "I see you really have a thing for training. Why so?"

"Well, it's a bit of a personal story. You see, ever since I was little, I had absolutely no talent. I can't do genjutsu or ninjutsu. So I always train my hardest in taijutsu so I can be the best." He smiled. Somebody, a _girl_, no, a _beautiful girl _had actually noticed his efforts. He gazed at the stars. He then thought about what he had said to Neji earlier.

**Flashback. Oooo**

_Lee smiled. Kyon was very beautiful, but even more than beautiful, she did seem really nice and caring. He knew this was his chance, but he was still doubting the fact that he wasn't in love with Sakura anymore. He had loved Sakura since the moment he set eyes on her, so why should he let her down now? Lee decided to keep his heart with Sakura. He couldn't let her down, not now. But Kyon…..she seemed so……..wonderful. He shook his head. He wasn't going_ _to love anyone other than Kyon, and that was that_.

**Back**

What he had said was true. She was beautiful and kind. But somehow, he convinced himself that he could not forget about Sakura. He wasn't going to love Kyon. He just wasn't. His heart belonged to Sakura, and it was going to stay that way. Or, at least, he was going to _try _and make it stay that way. He glanced at Kyon. She was staring back at him, but he didn't seem to mind. The way the moonlight shown on her emerald eyes and golden hair made them shine in the most beautiful way. Her smile made her face light up even more.

Kyon seemed to notice that he was trying to prove himself. Trying to prove himself as the best shinobi in Konoha. She liked that. He was determined. She tried to think of another conversation starter, but he beat her to it.

"The stars sure are beautiful tonight, aren't they?" He said, gazing at the glowing speckled sky. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Yes, they are." Kyon replied. She wanted to ask him a certain question, but she didn't know if he'd get offended if she did. Well, there was only one way to find out.

"Lee-kun…" She blushed at the suffix she had added. "May I call you that?"

"Yes, please do." He responded.

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but is there someone, someone special to you?" She bit her lip. Would he answer?

"I'm afraid I don't understand." He said in reply, a bit puzzled of what she was trying to get across.

"I mean, is there anyone you—you like?"

"Actually, there is. Her name is Sakura Haruno. You know her, right? The kunoichi with the pink hair, and the green eyes. I love her with all my heart. She is beautiful and k-" He was about to say kind, but he didn't think that was necessarily true now that he thought about it. She never was kind to him. At all. He had always tried to be polite and protect her, but she always returned his efforts with rude comments and rejection.

Unaware of his thoughts, Kyon frowned. He didn't like her after all.

"Actually, Kyon, now that I think of it, I don't know if Sakura is that special to me anymore. She is always rude. And impolite. I don't- I don't really know if I like her like that anymore." He ran a hand through his hair.

"Kyon, is there anyone special to you?" He asked, looking at her dazzling eyes.

Little did he know that he was precious to her. "Yes, there is, but I think I would die of embarrassment if I said who." She said in a quiet, nervous tone.

Lee wanted to know. "Kyon, I am not one to be ungentlemanlike, but I really want to know." He said, holding her face in his bandaged palm. He held it a few inches away from his own. "Please tell me."

Kyon blushed from being so close to him. "I-I-I…" She struggled with her words. She tried to look away, but her face was held firmly in his grip.

Lee looked at her. "Please tell me." He insisted. He refused to be left curious of the one she admired.

"I-I.." She still struggled. She finally confessed. "You."

**--**

Gaara and Torihime, for no reason, kept staring at each other. Finally, Gaara broke the silence. "Would you like to go get something to drink with me, I mean, the café?" He said, blushing. He never knew blushing felt so good.

Torihime smiled. "Yes."

--

"Two Tiger's Eye tea please." Gaara told the waitress at the café.

They just stared at each other for a long time. They didn't say one word.

Gaara slowly slipped his hand into Torihime's. He lifted his free hand to touch her face. Why was he doing so? I do not even know. He ran his fingertips up and down her cheek.

They kept the silence for quite some time. The silence wasn't even broken when the waitress brought the tea. Finally, Gaara broke it when he leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek. He didn't know what brought him to do so, but he knew he liked the feeling. The feeling of love. It felt nice.

--

Gaara walked Torihime back to her apartment, not a word being said between the two the whole way. Once they reached her door, Gaara gave Torihime a real kiss.

"I love you." He said in a gentle tone.

"I love you too." Torihime replied.

And with that, Gaara left her apartment.

All that could be seen that night, on the street of a certain kunoichi's apartment was an unsuspecting red-haired genin, smiling, as though nothing had happened, walking through the night.

Well, that was the chapter. I hoped you enjoyed it. Thank you setostrueprincess for reviewing. I really want to update soon, but from lack of reviews, I don't know if I will. Anywho, you should still look forward to upcoming chapters, because Torihime and Kyon's past is going to be told, and more romantic junk is going to be added. If you liked the story, if you review please post if you like Torihime or Kyon better. Well, look forward to my next chapter, see ya! Kyon


	6. Secrets

"823….824…825…………826…827….828…829..830…831…''Kyon was giving the log a beating. She was trying to accomplish her goal of 1000 punches, and she had gotten pretty far. It was about three weeks since the night she had told Lee her feelings for him, but things were not really looking well. He just held her hand for a few minutes, then walked off. Since then, he hadn't really said anything to her except a "Hello" or "How are you?" every once in a while. Thus, she was putting Lee behin her, and focusing on her training.

"832….833…834…835….836..837..838..839……….840." She sat against the log she was beating to a pulp, and thought for a moment.

_I wonder how Torihime is doing? I hope she and Gaara are doing well. I haven't seen her since that one night. I haven't even told her about me and Rock Lee-kun yet. It's bad news anyway, so maybe I just won't tell her._

She stopped her thinking and resumed training. The sun was shining it's brightest that day, and sweat was pouring down her forehead. She removed her kimono top and placed it on a branch nearby. It would be much cooler in the fishnet shirt she was wearing underneath.

Tenten was nowhere to be seen. Neither was Neji or Lee for that matter. It seemed like it was just her in the world, all alone, punching a stupid log for no reason. But she liked the feeling. Blood trickled over her knuckles from punching the hard object for such a long time. She didn't care, though. She didn't really notice, anyway. She soon heard the sound of someone approaching.

"Hello?" She asked, a bit unnerved but trying to be friendly either way.

A small figure stepped out from behind a tree. She had dark blue hair and lavender eyes. She was twiddling her fingers in a timid way and looking at Kyon in a friendly manner.

"Hello, Kyon." She said in a quiet tone.

"I'm Hinata. I'm in Torihime's squad. Nice to meet you. Your sister tells me n-nice things about you." She blushed a bit.

Kyon wiped some sweat from her forehead. "Oh, Hello Hinata. Nice to meet you to. My name is Kyon Ikumi, but you can just call me Kyon-chan." Kyon smiled and walked up to Hinata. She shook her hand.

"S-so… I hear you are a strong kunoichi from the village hidden in the mist. It m-must be nice to be strong, right?" Hinata fumbled for something in her jacket.

"Well, I wouldn't consider myself that strong. But you have the kekkai genkai byakugan. You must be tons stronger than me." Kyon replied humbly. She turned and stretched. Hinata noticed a few things on her back.

There was a strange symbol on her lower back, a weird tattoo of some sort. On her shoulder blades there seemed to be a weird type of substance. It was a beautiful shade of blue. It shined in the sunlight and seemed to have a weird texture. Almost like _feathers._

Hinata had a worried look on her face. She pointed to Kyon's back and said, "K-kyon-chan, what's that on your back?"

Kyon reached a hand to her back and petted the substance. "Oh, this? I'm not sure, really." She paused and laughed. "I've had it ever since I can remember, which isn't that much." She turned back to Hinata. "Do you want to feel it?" She removed her net shirt.

Hinata cautiously stepped forward and fingered the substance. They--- they _were_ feathers. "Kyon-chan, I have to go." She said. Hinata left, going straight to the Hokage's office.

**--**

"What are their names?" Tsunade asked the young Hyuga.

"Torihime Shindo and Kyon Ikumi. The new transfer students from the v-village hidden in the m-mist." Hinata needed to find out about her teammates. She had also noticed the strange symbol and substance on Torihime when they had gone to the hot springs not too long ago.

"I think I have something on them. It dates three years ago, when the Leaf village had planned an attack on the Mist village. It's an ANBU special report. It must've been big.

"It reads

**Mist Village Guilty of Stealing Secret Scrolls**

**ANBU has discovered that the village hidden in **

**the mist has stolen the Secret scrolls. The **

**Mizukage says they were framed, but ANBU **

**forces found the scrolls in one of their vaults.**

**The Mist village was ambushed by some of**

**Konoha's finest shinobi, but were wiped out when **

**The mist village's protectors, the Twin Itsumaden**

**Demons were summoned. The demons have been **

**Recorded to have protected the village when it was**

**In danger several years before, therefore making**

**Them more recognizable as the "Itsumaden Protectors".**

**Their power was much stronger than that of any **

**Shinobi, much like that of the Kyuubi Kitsune that**

**Had attacked Konoha. Two choice shinobi performed **

**A sealing jutsu on the Itsumaden, sealing them in**

**Two eleven year old girls that were trying to run**

**From the attacking ninja. They are now held captive**

**Until further notice.**

"Oh my goodness…." Tsunade said as she slowly put a hand to her mouth. "Those girls…. They have the two Itsumaden demons sealed inside of them!" She almost fainted.

"T-that's bad." Hinata replied. "L-lady Tsunade, what is an Itsumaden anyway?" Hinata asked, a bit puzzled.

'An itsumaden…" Tsunade started, still unbelieving of what she had just read. "An itsumaden is an obake that is what you can call a mix between a serpent and a monstrous bird. The kyubi kitsune, or the nine-tailed fox, that attacked the Leaf Village, was not a protector but a destroying demon. You see, the Twin Itsumaden were _protectors _of the village. They came whenever the village was in dire need of help. They had protected it in many major battles years and years before, but now, they are sealed in-" Tsunade paused.

Hinata twiddled her fingers. "Y-you mean- Torihime-chan and Kyon-chan?" She looked out the window, a worried expression on her face.

"Yes." Tsunade continued. "They both have the Itsumaden in them. There's only one problem with that, though." She clenched the papers In her hand. They started to get all crumpled. She seemed as she was about to cry. She then slammed her fist on her desk.

"What is it, Tsunade-sama?" Hinata put a finger to her mouth.

"The….. Mist Village, was-" She looked out her window. She turned back to Hinata. "Innocent." She had a blank look in her face.

"Orochimaru… he _framed_ the Mist village. Those poor girls, they have the demons sealed inside of them, for no reason."

Hinata shed a few tears. "S-so… my friends, were, just attacked by Konoha, and got demons sealed inside them for no reason? The a-article said they were running for their lives, but instead of being saved, the g-got demons sealed inside them? That's horrible!" She then thought for a bit. "Wait, Tsunade-sama, can't you just unseal the demons? There has to be a way, there is a way to take out every demon!" She smiled.

Tsunade shook her head. "The itsumaden… are… permanent. They can _never_ be released or taken out. They have to live with them for the rest of their lives. And, once Konoha found they were innocent, they tried to take back their mistake of sealing the demons, but it was already too late. To make sure the girls didn't remember, they wiped their memories. Of everything they knew. Their families, their home, _everything._ And that's why they moved them here. So they could never go back and… _remember._"

Hinata shuddered. So that was why they couldn't remember anything.

"But Tsunade-sama! It's not fair! T-hey were attacked by us, were innocent all along, got permanent demons sealed inside them, and on top of all that, they can't even remember anything!" Hinata started hopelessly crying. "And the worst part is, I know Torihime was in love, but she can't even remember him!" She tried to wipe away her tears.

"But why wouldn't they want them to remember anything?" Hinata asked, not crying so much, but trembling.

"Hinata, you see, the Itsumaden, are very strong. They could be the strongest demon in the history of the villages. With all their power sealed inside those girls…….. If they knew about their demon, they could unleash massive strength that could destroy more than you know. It would be horrible. You mustn't tell them about it. You mustn't tell them about anything we have talked about. Understood?" Tsunade looked Hinata in her lavender eyes.

"Yes ma'am."


	7. Bugs

I'd just like to thank all who reviewed, it makes me feel better I hope you enjoy, and just to let you know, there are made-up jutsus in this chapter, so don't kill me or bite off my head for it. Thank you. Enjoy, -Kyon.

"Torihime, I was wondering somehting." Kyon asked her sister. "Why do we have these marks and feather things on our backs? I mean, I never really thought about it until Hinata-chan brought it to my attention yesterday."

Torihime had a confused expression on her face. "To tell you the truth, I don't really know." She scratched her head. _What were they for, anyway?_ Just as she was thinking, a beetle crawled next to her. She took a glance at it, and then screamed. She started running in circles. "BUG BUG BUG!! EEK!" She tried to stomp on it, but kyon slid underneath to protect it.

She picked it up with her finger and petted it gently. "Aww, what a cutie!" She said as she cradled it in her hand and talked to it in that baby-talking voice. She smiled.

"Who's a cute little beetle? You are, you are!" She said as she continued to pet it. "Here, let's take you to your home." She walked over to a nearby tree when something grabbed her wrist.

She turned to see a young man with a large jacket and glasses. He let her go and picked up the beetle from her finger. "Thank you for returning her to me." He said to Kyon. "I'm glad at least somebody has respect for bugs." He said as he took Kyon's hand.

Kyon was getting a bit freaked out. Who was this guy? Oh yeah, it must've been Torihime's classmate, Shino Aburame, heir to the Aburame clan. Torihime noticed Shino making a move.

"Shino, what are you doing?" Torihime asked, walking up to her teammate. She separated their hands.

Shino took Kyon's hand again, like it wasn't a big deal and replied, "Well, Kyon's cute and she likes bugs, so I was going to ask her out. Got a problem with that?" He said, not letting go of her hand.

"Actually, I do." Torihime replied, with a big serving of attitude. At first she liked her teammate, but now she wasn't so sure. "She's already got a boyfriend."

"No, Torihime, it's ok, please don't cause a big fuss. Really, it's fine." Kyon tried to pull away from Shino, but he refused to let go. Torihime still didn't realize that Lee didn't have the same feelings for her.

"See, the lady doesn't mind." Shino said, summoning a few beetles from out of his jacket.

"No, Kyon, he's being a freak, stand up for yourself!" She said, getting ready just in case they were going to start something.

"Really Torihime, don't cause anything, it's ok! Really, it is! Just let him!" Kyon screamed. She really didn't know who this guy was, and she was getting scared, but she didn't want her sister to get hurt.

"Kyon, if you aren't going to stand up for yourself, then I will." She said, pulling out a few kunai from the pouch on her leg. "Nobody messes with my sister." She said, advancing toward Shino.

Shino finally let go of Kyon. "And I thought I was just going to get a date today. I guess I'm going to get a little action, too." Shino said, letting out all of his kikkai bugs. They were starting to swarm. Torihime got ready to attack.

Kyon started to cry. "Just stop! Torihime, I'll go out with him! Just don't fight! Please!"

"I'm sorry, but it's a little too late for that." Shino said, unzipping his jacket a bit. More and more beetles escaped, adding to the swarm above his head. "I really don't want to fight a girl, but I guess it's necessary." He said, as he took out a few kunai himself.

"No! Just stop it!" Kyon yelled. She walked up to Shino. "What do you want? I'll give you anything, just stop fighting! Don't hurt my sister!" She turned Shino's face to hers. "Please, stop." She said.

"You can give me a kiss when this is done." Shino said, refocusing on his battle. It had already begun, and he wasn't going to stop until it was finished.

Kyon stepped back. This was exactly what she _hadn't _wanted.

Shino's bugs started to head for Torihime. They swallowed her up in a few seconds, and she couldn't see anything. Knowing that she was unable to see her surroundings, Shino threw a kunai. That was over too quick, he thought.

He smiled.

"Thought you got me?" Torihime said, right behind him. As the bugs cleared away, he realized she had used a substitution jutsu. How could he have fallen for that? He then turned to where she was standing, and realized she wasn't there, either. She had been working on a few justsus, and she intended to use them. Kyon tried to help out her sister, but knew that Torihime would only want to battle him by herself. She stood back.

She was worried. This Shino guy was way above Torihime's level. She couldn't let Torihime get hurt. Suddenly, she heard Torihime scream something out.

"Water Style: Water Clone Jutsu!" In a few seconds, about 25 clones had formed out of water.

Shino soon remembered that she was from the village hidden in the mist, so these were her specialties. He looked around to see a lot of her surrounding him. They then all started doing multiple hand-signs. Water started crawling up around Shino's ankles, then to his knees, all the way up to his chest, until only his head was left unsurrounded. The water then began to freeze, leaving his body unmovable.

"How do you like it? It's my new jutsu." The many Torihime said. She stared at him, his whole body encased in ice. She went and poked his hair. She laughed. "And now…"

"And now what?" Shino scoffed. "Your clones wasted your charka, and they aren't even doing anything. Your little freezing jutsu won't do anything to my bugs anyway. You aren't going to figure out a way to encase them in ice." He was totally encased in the thick layer of ice, but he kept on boasting.

"Is that so?" The main Torihime said. Soon, all of her clones were making strings of charka and attaching them to trees, which attracted the bugs to them. Once the bugs had approached the clone, the clone would encase them in ice, as they had done to their owner.

"No… the puppet master's chakra string trick!" Shino yelled, as he saw his precious bugs being covered in ice, group by group. Soon, they were all trapped in the ice, unable to move.

Torihime made all of her clones disappear. Soon, she said with pride, "You see, I have been with Gaara a lot lately. His brother, Kankuro taught me this trick and I thought it might come in handy one day, and it did. You see, I know your bugs feed on enemy's chakra, so I attracted them to my clones by using the chakra string technique. Once they came close, they were as good as finished. Nice try, but you lost this round. You should think twice the next time you try and mess with Kyon."


	8. Flowers

"I totally beat that bastard didn't I, Kyon?" Torihime said with utmost pride.

"Torihime, don't say those things! I'm sure Shino is nice when he's not acting like that!" Kyon said, trying to defend the guy that was hitting on her. She didn't like when Torihime said bad language like that.

"Sorry, Kyon, but it's true." She said, folding her arms.

"Ugh, why do you find it necessary to use that language?" Kyon said, rolling her eyes. She turned and saw Gaara approaching with a bouquet of flowers. He walked up to Torihime and kissed her on the cheek. He then gave her the flowers.

"Hi, Torihime." Gaara said, kissing her again. He then slipped his hand into hers.

"Hi, Gaara." Torihime replied, holding the flowers happily.

Kyon couldn't stand to see them so happy, when the one she loved didn't even care for her, or so she thought. She stepped back and leaned against a nearby tree.

"What's wrong, Kyon?" Gaara kindly said as he went and played with her ponytails.

"Oh, nothing, you guys go have fun, I just need to rest up a bit." She said.

"Actually, I need to go finish up some training, I'll see ya later, Torihime." He said, catching her in a kiss. He put his arms around her as he continued the kiss.

Torihime enjoyed it for a moment, but then pushed him away, laughing. "I don't know why I like you." She said, smiling.

Gaara laughed, then kissed her on the cheek again. He then waved and ran off.

"Torihime, Lee doesn't like me." Kyon said quietly. She took of her headband for a moment, and undid her ponytails. Her long brown hair flowed down. She ran a hand through it.

"H---he doesn't?" Torihime said, a bit confused.

"No, he doesn't. I'm sure he still like Sakura, I know he doesn't like me." Kyon said, feeling more gloomy by the second.

"Where is he? You know I can _make _him like you." Torihime said cracking her knuckles.

"No, don't. Even if he doesn't love me, I still love him and I don't want him to get hurt. I think I---" She paused for a moment. Torihime looked a bit pale.

"Torihime, are you okay?" Kyon asked her sister.

"Don't be silly, I'm fine." Torihime replied. She threw a kunai at a nearby tree to prove it. "See? I'm perfectly perfectly fine. Don't mind me. I think I'm allergic to the curry Gaara made me, that's all." Torihime replied, putting her hands behind her head. She sighed as she looked at the clear skies.

"So, are you sure he doesn't like you?" Torihime said, sitting under the shade of a cherry blossom tree. "I mean, are you just trying to be humble or something? 'Cause you're usually like that." She said, yawning and laying on the green grass beneath her.

"Yes, I'm sure." Kyon tried to smile, just resulting in another frown.

"Hey, Kyon, this reminds me of the manga I'm reading, Pixie Pop Gokkun Pucho. –

(sorry, just had to add that, one of my fave mangas!)

when Amamiya-kun starts going for Konoha then Mayu starts going with another guy to make him jealous. Why don't you try that? I mean, I've seen sasuke spying on you lately, and he's a ladykiller. Lee'll be sure to go for you once he sees you're with Uchiha." Torihime replied, happy with her cleverness.

Kyon looked a bit outraged. "Are you kidding? I couldn't do that! It's like cheating on him! No way. I'm not doing it."

Torihime sighed. Kyon, the good girl would never ever do any of Torihime's witty yet wrong ideas. Tsk tsk.

"I got it! Kyon, chuunin exams are in a month, right?" Torihime yelled with excitement. Time had gone by fast in Konoha. The exams were already around the corner.

Kyon looked bewildered. "Yeah, so?"

"Well, I hear that the jonins and Lady Hokage are going to arrange a 3-day vacation for us genin before the exams, to give us a break from all of our training." Torihime said. The look in her eyes could be read; she was thinking up a concoction for a plan for sure.

"You see, I think we are all going to an island, and each day we are going to do a different activity, ending on the third day with a ball."

"I don't see where this is going…" Kyon replied, scratching her forehead, clearly baffled.

"You dummy!" Torihime squealed. "Get him to ask you to the dance!" She screeched.

"Ok." Kyon squeaked. "I guess I'll try." She replied. "Meanwhile, I want to take a soak in the hot springs. See ya soon."


	9. Hot Water

Kyon slowly walked through the night sky; it was probably around 11 o'clock pm. She had been to the hot springs before, but only to the inside onsen. The outside one was for both male and female, and she was too shy to do that. So, she figured that at this time of night nobody else would want to go to the springs. This was her chance to relax in the springs outdoors under the stars, by herself. It sounded like a perfect thing to do while contemplating her problems, which at the time, she had a lot of. She quietly crept up to the door of the woman's side of the springs, where she undressed and picked up a towel. Then, she headed outside to the hot spring. "Ouch.." She said to herself, as she tried to lower her self into the scalding water. It was a bit difficult at first, considering the fact that the water was boiling. First her toes, then legs, and abdomen, and soon she was in. She let her hair down from the bun it had previously been in, letting it spread itself out in the water beneath it. She felt the water move itself around her, and she let herself lower deeper until it was above her chest. She closed her eyes for a moment and milled over her situation with Lee. She felt pathetic that she was thinking about it so much. Well, he likes Sakura, I know that's for sure. He's liked her ever since he met her, I bet, and I'm no competition. It wouldn't be possible for him to stop liking her. It wasn't working. What she was thinking just made her feel even more depressed. So, instead, she looked up at the night sky, taking in the scene of the stars that were splattered messily over the indigo night sky. Everything was silent, which made it even more breathtaking. She closed her eyes and wished. Wished that maybe Lee would think of her what she though of him. Wished that she would be just a little more important to him. Wished that she could be his. She then giggled a bit to herself after this. How could wishes like hers come true? Impossible. She then wondered, as she stood still in the water, what was Lee doing at this exact moment?  
-  
Lee grabbed a towel from the rack. A nice relaxing time at the hot springs always felt good after a tough day of training. He slowly removed his jumpsuit and undergarments and put them in a corner of the room. He then sighed, and walked to the outdoor hot springs . It was a beautiful night, and being alone in the springs would be wonderful. Right? He lowered himself quickly into the water, letting his sore muscles relax themselves in the boiling water. He then started wading through the water, enjoying the scenery of the sky above him. He thought about Kyon. He really did love her, even though he didn't want to admit it. What was she doing at this moment?

Kyon closed her eyes and stood still, wanting to stay in that exact place forever, never wanting to leave. She tried to let memories run through her mind, but they were blocked, and wouldn't be set free anytime soon. Instead, Lee's face came to her. He wasn't the most handsome person, because of his odd hair cute and thick eyebrows, but to Kyon, he was the most beautiful thing to ever exist. His personality made him seem this way. And as much as she tried to push it away from her mind, it was his face that kept appearing. Soon, she just let it freely, not trying to push the image away.

She silently waded through the water, letting her feet run over the ragged floor, letting the water trail across her skin, letting her feelings run free in her mind. As she slowly crept through the boiling pool, she heard some noise that shouldn't have been there. It sounded like the moving of water, like it was moving, even though she had stopped. It was a bit louder now, approaching. She turned her head slightly, her hair a damp mess behind her, and saw someone. Who else would be here at this hour besides her? It wasn't Sakura, or Hinata, or Torihime, or any kunoichi for the matter, because the figure was not that of a female but that of a male.

Kyon stared in awe. Somebody else, a guy was here? She blushed a bit, which was now becoming a habit. She slowly waded closer to the figure, trying not to make any sudden movements. She didn't want to be seen; she would probably die of embarrassment. She continued on closer to the person, just enough so she could see who it was. A few more steps and..

"Lee?" She yelled. Her efforts to keep quiet were ruined. She was shocked so much that she couldn't help but yelping out his name. She immediately put her hands to her mouth, turning an even brighter shade of red. She tried to back out of the water, but her legs seemed weighed down to the floor.

Lee turned around, quite shocked himself. As Kyon, he didn't expect anyone else to be there at the springs at this late hour. He blushed himself as he saw Kyon's bare figure come into view. "Kyon?!?!" He exclaimed, saying it louder than he had intended.

Kyon could do nothing but pathetically greet him. "Er, uh, Hi, Lee-kun." She blushed another color when she realized she had used the "kun" suffix. "I—I mean, Lee." She lowered herself into the water, trying to hide her naked self from his view.

"Hi, Kyon-chan." He himself made the same mistake, but didn't bother to fix it. "How are you this evening?" He said, trying to make conversation. He looked at her; she was now more beautiful than ever, with her hair down, and, naked. He tried to stop himself from blushing so much, so he stared up at the full moon.

"Uh, I'm good. You?" She tried to think of something else to say. Her feelings for him were bottled up inside her. She wanted to ask him why. Why didn't he love her? Since he didn't, why didn't he just tell it to her face? She wasn't going to say that, well, she was going to try not to. "How are things with you and Sakura?" She asked, out of the blue. "What do you mean, Me and Sakura. We are not together, you know." He said blandly.

"Well, I mean you obviously don't like me, so I thought things were going dandy for you and her. You blew me off pretty fast so I figured you were having something going on with someone else!" She yelled, letting her anger come out. She tried to stop herself, but words kept tumbling out.

"I mean, I know I'm not the prettiest person in the world, but hell, I know, I'm not that ugly for you to not even say you hate me to my face. You could at least have the courtesy to tell me! I don't fit in in this village, I don't have friends, I liked you but now I'm falling apart! The least you could do is tell me to go back to my own village. It's better to say something than nothing!" She said, tears tumbling out as well now.

"I have to have a damn demon locked up inside me, and to make things worse I can't even get a date. And you make it worse by giving me a silent treatment like I don't even exist to you. How would you feel if someone did that to you?" She said, a hurricane of emotion and tears, sobbing hopelessly.

"Well, it did happen to me." Lee whispered, seeing the sorrow and hate in Kyon's swollen eyes. He didn't know he had caused this much hurt to her, and he really didn't know she could explode like this. "I'm always ignored, and hated, and made fun of. Sakura will not come near me, and everyone thinks I am some weird freak. I like to keep it to myself." He said, trying to keep his own tears back.

Kyon didn't believe him. " Well, I am the person that likes you, and sees that you are a wonderful person. Why didn't you at least talk to me? Why?"

Lee smiled a sad smile. "I did not believe you. I mean, what could a beautiful girl like you possibly see in a guy like me?" He said

Kyon moved a bit closer to him, calming down a bit. "Lee, I see the the world in you. I know it sounds crazy, but when I first saw you, I knew you were the one. When I look at you, I forget my worries, I think of wonderful things and know that I need to keep living. Even if you don't love me, I love you, and I need to protect you. Lee, I love you." She said, smiling. Lee smiled back, taking her hand in his, bringing it above the water and holding it close to his cheek. He smiled warmly, closing his eyes, and feeling her hand on his cheek. "You do? Really? You are not just joking?" He said, still smiling.

"No Lee, I'm not lying. Even though I have only been in Konoha for a few months, I love you with all my heart. I would do anything for you, Lee. I love you so much, I can't explain it." She said, moving her hand from his cheek to under his chin. "I wouldn't know what to do if I didn't have you here with me." She continued, rubbing his cheek again.

"I love you too." He said, looking at her with longing eyes. Suddenly, out of the blue, he brought her face close to his and caught her lips in his own. For along while, they were connected, not daring to part, for fear they would lose the romantic moment. And soon, that's just what Lee did.

"We're naked." He said bluntly. But Kyon Just laughed and kissed him again, wrapping her arms around his neck and continuing the passionate deep kiss.

After a long period of time, they parted, Kyon still dreamy from their kiss.

"Lee, I don't care what we are a long as we're together." And with that, Lee smiled.

"Kyon, want to train with Me tomorrow?" Lee asked, still obsessed with his training.

Kyon smiled andlaughed. "I'd love to more than anything in the world." She said, ignoring the fact that the hot water was starting to irritate her skin. "After, do you want to come to my house for some curry?" She asked. Tenten had told her that that was his favorite food.

Lee's eyes looked lustful, and his smile could've been a foot wide. "I would like that very much." And, feeling brave, he leaned his head forward and kissed her again.  
--  
End of chaptah 9. Very fluffy, I know. Thank you to all the people who have reviewed. Some people have requested a lemon between Torihime and Gaara or Lee and Kyon, but I don't know. Should there be? Well, until next chapter, see ya and thanks for reading!


	10. Uchiha

Kyon woke up, her bangs matted to her forehead from all her perspiration from the  
night before. She was panting, and her legs were all tangled up in her patterned sheets. Her eyes were still a bit blurry from sleep, but she slowly craned her head to look around to make sure she was in her apartment.

She slapped a hand to her forehead. "A dream?!?" she whispered in that husky voice you get when you just wake up. "I was at the hot springs with L---lee, but it was all just a stupid DREAM?" She called out. She then turned and slammed her head into her pillow. She looked to the side, where Torihime was sleeping on her own futon. Her hair was neatly braided, and she looked as though she was sleeping soundly and peacefully.

But Kyon didn't care.

"Tori, Tori, wake up." She said, shaking one of Torihime's shoulders. She refused to wake up.

"Toriiiiiiiiiii. Wake upppppp" She stretched out the syllables, poking Torihime in the forehead.

Tori was still sleeping.

Kyon tried one last time.

"Tori, I just wanted to tell you," she paused, leaning in close to Torihime's ear, then continued, "WAKE UP DAMMIT!"

Torihime didn't wake up scared, or frightened, in fact, she barely woke up. One eye was peering at Kyon, while the other was still closed.

"Wut you want?" She said, the sleep still on her voice.

"I had a good nightmare." Kyon replied, hugging her knees close to her chest. She wiped her eyes with one hand.

"How possible that? Wut hell is gud nightmare?" Torihime said, still half asleep.

"Well, it was awesome, because me and Lee were talking, and then we kissed on the face, and then we told each other that we loved each other, and then we kissed on the face again, and then Lee was staring at my boobs and said that were naked, because we were at the hot springs, and then we kissed on the face a lot more, and he looked so cute when his hair was wet, and then h--" Before Kyon could continue, Torihime interrupted.

"Wait, I thought you liked Lee. Why would this super fluffy Lee dream be called a nightmare? I mean, you didn't even wake up in the romantic parts, only 'til after., What's so nightmarish about that?" Torihime was wide awake now, intent on hearing Kyon's story.  
"That's exactly my point, Tori. I woke up. I seriously thought it was real. Everything seemed so real. It was like I was really there. I could feel the sores on my feet and how nice it felt when I went in the hot water. His smile even looked as cute as it does in real life. It was really…. Weird. I mean, why would I have a dream like that?" Kyon said. She had a grim expression on her face.

"Maybe because you're so obsessed with him." Torihime replied. She was smiling, although Kyon was not.

"That's probably right." Kyon replied, going back under her blankets. "And I was so excited about him coming over for curry…" She trailed off.

"What?" Torihime replied, but Kyon didn't reply. Instead, she got up and dressed, and exited their apartment.

--

As Kyon left the apartment, she stopped by Sasuke's. She could hear movement inside, so she knocked. She had to wait a few minutes, because he didn't open the door right away.

The door was opened to a shirtless Sasuke. His expression changed from a scowl to a grin when he saw that it was Kyon. "Hey." He said, still smiling.

"Hello, Sasuke-dono." She said, trying to be as polite as she could.

Sasuke looked at her intently.

He smiled even wider. "I've never seen you wear anything so... what's the word I'm looking for?" He paused, scratching his chin. "Skimpy."

Kyon blushed. She looked down and realized she had just put on short shorts and a red low-cut tank-top. "I--I am sorry, Sasuke-dono. I was in a hurry, and I just wanted to com ask you something, I--" She stopped when Sasuke put his hand on her bare shoulder.

"No, Don't be sorry." He said, grinning mishieviously. "I like it." He said, running his hand down her arm. "What did you want to ask me?" He said, taking her hand and leading her into his apartment.

Kyon had never seen him act this way. He was always so calm and cool. Never this---- seductive. She tried to pull her hand away, but he wouldn't let go. "Never mind, maybe this wasn't the best idea for me to visit. I just wanted to ask a few questions, but maybe I'll come back later." She tried again to pull her hand free, but he refused to let go.

"It's okay. I won't do anything to you. Just come sit down." He said, pulling Kyon back into his apartment.

Kyon got angry now. "Sasuke, why are you doing this? Let go of me!" She screamed, hoping someone would come help her. "Why are you doing this? Why do you want me in your apartment? Get away from me!" She screamed again.

Sasuke kept his grip as firm as ever. "I already told you, I won't hurt you. Just trust me. Please. I like you." He said.

"What are you talking about? You like me? Just get off me!" She said, refusing to believe him. She calmed down though.

"Of course I do. You are so pretty, let me just get to know you. We can be friends. Maybe more. What do you say?" He whispered, dragging her into his apartment.

"Um, okay, but only for a little bit, just so I can talk to you." She said, calming down a bit from Sasuke's soothing words.

Once they were inside, Sasuke closed the door to his apartment. He sat Kyon down on a couch, and he sat next to her. He ran a hand through his raven hair.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" Sasuke said, not bothering to put on a shirt. He put his hand on Kyon's lap, but she quickly removed it.

"Well, you see, um, since you're one of the top guy ninja right now, I needed to ask you something." She tried to look away. Being in the same room with a shirtless ladykiller was too odd for her.

"What is it? Do you want to go out with me? I get that a lot, but for you, it's a yes." He said, scooting closer too her.

Kyon could feel her face getting hot, but she stayed where she was, unable to move.  
"N-no, it's not that. I just wanted to ask what male ninjas like you like, or things you are interested in. Don't tell anyone, but I kind of Like Lee, and I want to know wwhat I can get him to make him happy." She said, trying not to notice that Sasuke was right next to her, rubbing her shoulder.

"You like Lee? That big eye-browed freak? I'm much better for you." He said, wrapping some strands of ehr hair in his fingers.

Kyon took his hand out and stood up. "Sasuke-dono, please stop touching me like that. I just came to ask a few questions, not for you to keep fondling me. Just stop. I'm leaving now." She said, as she headed toward the door.

"SSSAAASSSSUUKKKEEEE!" She could hear someone call from outside the door. It was probably Sakura, heading to Sasuke's room for whatever reason.

Sasuke ignored Sakura and closed in on Kyon. He grabbed her wrist and oulled her close to his chest. He had a devilish look in his eye, and he put his free hand on the strap of her tank top, attempting to pull it down.

Kyon screamed as loud as she could. "GET OFF ME! Get away! Get away from me!  
Stop it!" She said, trying to pull away from him as he tried to remove her top. But he wouldn't let go.

"Kyon, calm down..." Sasuke said cooly as he touched his nose to her. "I won't hurt you. Only a little fun..." He said, as he leaned in to kiss her. Kyon tried to pull away, but she couldn't. His grip on her wrist was too strong, and soon, his lips collided with hers. Sasuke continued to kiss her, pushing his mouth on hers.

He seperated his mouth from hers, and whispered " That's it, that's it, I want you, don't you want me?" He succesfully pulled one of the straps from her shirt down, and now he was going for the other.

"Get off me!!!" Kyon screamed. She was helplessly sobbing now, trying to get away. She couldn't, though. She was like a mouse in an eagle's grasp, waiting to get devoured. She was afraid, and frozen in place. She couldn't do anything.

To shut her up, Sasuke kissed her again, holding her in place with one hand while he tried to take off her shirt with the other. Suddenly, the door to his apartment exploded open.

"Sasuke! It's M--" Sakura froze. The sight in fron of her eyes was a topless Sasuke, an almost topless Kyon, on top of each other, making out. She dropped the bag she was holding, and ran over to Sasuke, pulling on his pointy raven hair until he was forced to get off of Kyon.

"Sasuke, what the hell are you doing with her? Why are you on top of her? Are you trying to make love? She's only here for a few months and you're already getting busy, and I've been here your whole life and you don't even talk to me! Why is that?"

Sasuke looked at her angrily. "I was just having some fun with her. Anyway, at least she's not some ugly bitch like you." He said matter-of-factly.

"Did you just say that to my face?" Sakura said, her face red from anger and embarassment.

"Oh, you're deaf now too?" Sasuke said. He went back to Kyon, who was laying still with awe and fear. He kissed her in front of Sakura, and got up again.

"What was that?" Sakura said, turning red all over again.

"What you'll never have." Sasuke said. He got up and walked to his closet, pulledm out a jacket and put it on Kyon.

Kyon tried to take it off, but she was still frozen with fear.

Sasuke smirked at her, and said, "Come back tomorrow. It'll be even better." And  
he ushered her out the door.  
--  
Kyon stood for a moment outside Sasuke's apartment, and said to herself, "What have I done?"  
--  
Finally, end of chapter 10. After reading chapter 9, you people all probably thought, "Man, the relationships are going too fast" But no, not Kyon. That's gonna go nice and slow. And, the lime with Sasuke and Kyon was suggested by my friend who just HAD to have some almost/rape/ between Kyon and somebeody. And I thought it should be Sasuke, since we all know deep down inside he's a porn-rapist-freak. Well, I hope you enjoyed this chappie, and 11 should be up soon. Well,see ya in the next chapter !


	11. Author's Note 83

Hello again everybody

Hello again everybody. I can't believe it's already been like a year since I started/last updated this thing. I hope there is still someone who wants to read some more chapters to it. And now that I look back on it, I realize I really sucked at writing. I wish I could redo the whole thing, since this story had a lot of potential. Maybe I'll revamp it in the future. Xx Until then, thank you to everybody who has read/reviewed this story, I appreciate it and take everything to heart so the next chapters will be more enjoyable. So, hopefully I'll be able to get this story back on track, with more twists like I had intended on putting in.

And a note to all reviewers/readers who had said that Gaara, Sasuke blah blah was out of character or relationships were moving too fast, well I had INTENDED to make it this way. I may not be the best writer, but I know not to make characters/relationships that lame. Haha. Just read on and figure out why OK? I think I can make this fic more interesting, so keep looking out for new chapters.

And no, there will not be a lemon in this as far as I know. Maybe something close to that though. Haha. Imagine that?


End file.
